The DADA Teacher
by baddesttric1
Summary: Harry falls for Fleur Delacour, the new DADA teacher. They face the trouble of revealing their secret relationship and Voldemort.


Harry Potter was sitting in the Dursley's car on his way to the airport. He had been invited to Fleur Delacour's house for the remaining month after his birthday and before the new term at Hogwarts started. Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons Triwizard champion and she was part veela. As the Dursleys sped away glad to be rid of Harry extra early, Harry headed towards the metal detectors and luggage check-in. Harry waited until his plane was called and boarded, he was happy to find his seat was next to the window. As the plane took off, Harry thought of all the stuff that already happened to him that summer. When he got home, Harry decided that he would get a job to keep his mind off his problems and to keep him away from home. In addition, to the new job he had gotten at a local steak house by the Dursleys, he had started taking karate, tai kwon do, and working out at the local spa. The spa had an indoor and outdoor pool, an exercise room and many other stuff. This tight schedule made Harry what he looked like now. He had a growth spurt and was now 6 ft tall had muscles to die for and a six-pack that attracted all the local girls to the restaurant. He had got rid of his glasses and gotten contacts so now that his mom's emerald green eyes were intense and mesmerizing when you looked into them, he still had his messy black hair but he got it cut to tame it a bit with green tips to match his eyes. The plane had landed and Harry got off the plan, looking for Fleur. He spotted her standing next to a man who he assumed was her father. Walking up to her after grabbing his trunk and tapping her on the shoulder and said when she turned, "Hey Fleur."  
  
She had a confused look upon her. "Do I know you?"  
  
"It's me Harry Potter."  
  
Fleur P.O.V:  
  
I scanned the crowd looking for Harry Potter, the boy I secretly liked, but did not see him. I liked the famous Boy Who Lived since he saved Gabrielle from the lake although I did not show it. When someone behind me tapped me on the shoulder I turned to find someone I didn't recognize.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked him.  
  
He replied, " It's me Harry Potter." I clearly felt my heard drop right then, the last time I saw Harry Potter he was short, skinny, had pitch black messy hair, and wide framed glasses. The Harry Potter that stood in front of her was hot, and she meant hot, he had on a pair of black loose, baggy pants and a white wife beater under a open black short-sleeved button- up shirt. He didn't have glasses anymore and she could see straight into those gorgeous green eyes. She snapped out of her trance, blushed slightly and stuttered out, "We.. we better get going." This surprised her father because he never heard his daughter get tongue tied over a guy before. Shaking his head, he introduced himself and led the pair towards his car.  
  
Regular P.O.V:  
  
Fleur gave up her seat in the front to Harry so he could see the sites as they drove towards her house in the outskirts of Paris. She had debated all summer whether or not she should reveal her feeling for Harry. While thinking it over, she decided that instead she would she if she could get him to fall for her.  
  
'I'm half-veela, nobody can resist my charms.' she thought. As they neared her house, she had gotten her plan all together to get Harry Potter to like her.  
  
Harry looked at her house and saw a mansion. 'Damn, that shit is big. Well, more rooms for me and Fleur to snog in' He thought. He had finally realized that if he was in a foreign country with a beautiful half-veela French girl, he might as well get to know her better. Fleur took Harry's arm, led him into the house, and showed him around. Their final destination was his room.  
  
Fleur opened the door and closed it behind him when he entered. It was a beautiful room with blue walls with a king-sized bed; desk and two doors that Harry guessed led to the closet and bathroom. Fleur sat on the bed and watched him look around the room. When he finally turned attention towards her Harry said. "This is a beautiful room."  
  
"Why, thank you Harry. I picked it out especially for you. I'll let you unpack now though." Getting up from his bed she walked up to him and with her veela charms turned on she reached up and stroked his face. "You know, Harry you certainly have grown up. If you need anything my room is through the bathroom." She stood on her tiptoes and barely brushed her lips against his. With that said she turned and left the room.  
  
Once the door was closed, Harry sat on his bed thinking about Fleur. 'Damn', he thought, 'now I really need her to kiss me and I won't let myself fly my Firebolt unless I get her.' Harry decided to unpack later and instead headed downstairs to Fleur. 


End file.
